


Click Here for More of This Boy

by toomuchmilk



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Friends, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Coming in Underwear, Crossover Pairings, Dick Pics, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Funny, Gay Sex, Holding Hands, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Nervousness, Nude Photos, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Prosthesis, Sexual Identity, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Sweat, Teenagers, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup finds naughty pictures of his best friend on the internet. And by naughty, he means Jack is naked, cock hard, legs wide open and teasing his butthole with a finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the past two months, his most popular query on the search engine is "hot teenage boy jerking off". That's right, Hiccup is having a major sexual identity crisis. Last year, he wouldn't look twice at a boy, he was all about the girls and trying to muster all his courage to ask the one(s) he liked on a date. 

Sometime around his fourteenth birthday, things changed. He still likes girls very much and would give anything to bury his face in Lisa Ann's boobs, but he started noticing things. Like a man's bulge on the bus, some dude's muscular butt walking in front of him, cute boys smiling, hot baseball players... He knew there was something wrong the day he came back from the X-Men movie and searched "James McAvoy shirtless" instead of "Jennifer Lawrence nude".

And then, there is the issue of his very sexy best friend, Jack Frost. He went from being jealous of him making out with so many girls to being jealous of the girls. He's not like in love with him or anything creepy like that. He just wonders sometimes what it would be like to kiss his pretty lips and touch his lean body.

Lately, he's been catching up on gay porn. Well mostly bi porn and a little bit of gay porn. He's still not interested nor ready for the "big hairy guys in leather pants" type of porn. He just wants to watch teenage boys his age being cute with each other. So he's mostly looking at videos of twinks masturbating or gently fucking each other. 

Every night, it's the same ritual. Before going to bed, he jerks off his always horny teenage prick while watching porn on his laptop. Tonight, once again he's in the mood for sexy boys stroking their cocks. He goes from website to website, jumps from blog to blog, one hand on the touchpad and the other on his dick. And then he sees Jack.

The picture is cropped and you can't see anything above the mouth but it's enough for Hiccup to recognize his best friend. The lips, the cocky smile, the jaw line. It's Jack, he's sure of it. 

For confirmation purposes, he takes his phone and looks at his favorite photo from last Summer, Jack and him (and some others, but who cares?) standing shirtless on the beach. He zooms in and compares the two pictures. Same alabaster skin, same well-defined pecs, same tiny pink nipples, same Adam's apple, same tiny scar just above the left side of his hips. Holy Fuck, it's Jack! It's really Jack. What is he doing on this website?

The freakout continues when Hiccup remembers to scroll down the screen and notices a link at the bottom of the picture "Click here for more of this boy". 

Of course he clicks, and then he gets some bullshit warning about being 18 and above and asking him to fill out his birthday date. He quickly selects the first option available which is "Jan 1st 1900". 

The picture. No the _pictures_ take a second to load, which is not fast enough in Hiccup's opinion. 

He swears under his breath. It's just small thumbnails but he can perceive some serious nudity in there. Heart beating fast and cock twitching with anticipation, he presses in order to view the full-size version.

First image is the same as the one before, just a (very sexy) shirtless boy.

In the second picture, the boy (aka Jack) is taking a selfie in his underwear. Hiccup recognizes the bathroom and the blue boxer briefs. They often spend entire weekends at each other's houses, sleeping in the same room (on the same bed sometimes) and Hiccup knows all of Jack's wardrobe including his underwear. But that's not important. What's important is Jack's prominent bulge in the photo and his exquisite pasty thighs and perfect large feet.

Third image: Holy shit! No underwear this time. Jack is naked with his soft uncut cock resting on his hairless balls. Except for a few very blond (almost white) pubic hairs, Jack is completely smooth. Does this website expect people to believe that this boy is over 18?  
Anyway, Hiccup knows the lovely penis. He has seen it many times. Jack is not exactly the shy type. Neither is he. At least, he's trying not to be and forces himself to act more like his friend. They take their showers naked at school and when they're having sleepovers, they don't bother to go hide in the bathroom to change. Usually, Hiccup tries not to stare when Jack is undressing and plays it cool, keeps the conversation going, they're just dudes, all the same down there, no need to make a fuss about it. He hopes that Jack doesn't notice the slightly bigger volume of his crotch or that his cheeks do not betray him by going full-on tomato.  
But this time, he can stare as long as he wants. So long that the screensaver comes on, informing him that he spent the last five minutes looking at his best friend's dick. _Soft dick_.

Fourth picture is breathtaking. Hiccup's little heart and leaking prick are about to burst at the same time. Jack is naked and he's hard and his pecker is not huge but not tiny either. It's average and quite thick it seems. It's perfect. He would suck on it for hours. Wait what?

Fifth and last picture, Jack sitting at his computer, naked, hard as a rock, his right leg is lifted on the desk and he is teasing his butthole with one finger. 

Reflexively, Hiccup grasps his member firmly, moving up and down, feeling the delicious roll of foreskin over the head, fingers wet by oozing precum. His other hand leaves the touchpad and grabs his smooth balls, rolling them and compressing them a bit. His eyes never leave the screen, going from Jack's erect cock to his exposed asshole. His mind completes the picture, flashes images of his best friend smiling, playing sports, walking naked in the lockeroom, sitting shirtless on the beach, being an adorable cocky little shit in class. Hiccup's manhood throbs and spurts the biggest load of come of his personal jerk-off history. 

The freckled teenager is in shock and has so many questions. But the priority right now is to save the pictures on his laptop in case the website vanishes overnight. Then, he procedes on masturbating a second time, quickly followed by a third time. Dammit, his cock keeps getting hard.

Eventually, he sleeps and wakes up with very sticky briefs. The first thing he does is checking his computer to make sure the pictures are there and it wasn't just a dream. 

He nearly misses the bus. When he arrives at school, he sees Jack with his new girlfriend. He goes to say hi and when Jack spots him from ten feet away, he flashes his signature cocky grin which makes Hiccup forget how to walk, his prosthetic leg becoming hard to control. 

Classes are so boring today. He wants to raise his hand and say "let's discuss the naked pictures of my super hot best friend". The only thing making this day bearable is that Jack is sitting next to him and he can just move his head to the right and look at him. Which he is doing a lot because Jack notices and asks him what's wrong. 

_What's wrong? Is that I've seen pictures of you buck naked, i've seen your cock hard and your pink butthole. But that's not enough. I want more, I can't take my eyes off you. Even now, all dressed and chewing your pen, I want to look at you, study you, kiss you, fuck you._

Instead, Hiccup says "Nothing dude. I'm bored. This class sucks."

The rest of the day is torture. Jack bends over to grab some paper, revealing his green boxer briefs and Hiccup has to stop himself from reaching and touching the sweet little butt. Jack laughs at one of his jokes and it's a deep, genuine laugh and somehow Hiccup's brain pictures him tied up and tickled everywhere. Jack says something about stinking, needing a shower and Hiccup just leans in and smells him. It's a joke. Everybody laughs. But he really did inhale as much of Jack's rich teen boy musk as possible and wishes he could collect it in a bottle and sniff it the next time he wants to beat off.

On the way home, it's just the two of them. They're walking at a slow pace. Hiccup knows that his hyperactive friend would rather walk faster but everyday he slows down, worried about his leg. 

They're talking video games but Hiccup can't stop thinking about the pictures. Maybe Jack is not so straight after all. Maybe he's gay or in the middle of a sexual crisis like himself. But why take pictures like that? Why are other people allowed to see him nude and horny and vulnerable?

"Ok dude what's up? You've been weird all day."

Hiccup knows he has to talk. He can't go on like this. It's eating him, he can't concentrate in class and obviously, Jack knows something's wrong.

"Look it's embarrassing and I don't know how to say it and...please don't get mad okay?"

"What is it? You like a girl at school?"

"No that's not it."

"Embarrassing you said...you finally have pubes? you jerked off and someone caught you? you broke your dick? You know it's possible right? I've seen this video on the internet and this dude and his girlfriend they were fucking and then you hear a crack..."

"Ew Jack stop!...that's not it...and I do have pubes, you know it...I saw you naked...I mean pictures of you naked on a website..."

"What?"

"I swear I wasn't like googling you or something...there is this blog and they post amateur pictures of guys jerking off and...other stuff and you're on it..."

The face Jack is making right now is tearing Hiccup's heart in a thousand pieces. He looks so panicked and embarrassed and about to cry. 

"It's okay bro...I'm not judging you or anything...I was just surprised to see you on a gay site. But it's really okay I was gonna tell you that..."

"Gay Site? I'm not gay. That's bullshit." Jack protests. Cheeks very red.

"Oh...I thought...I mean you're touching your asshole in one of the pictures..."

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry but don't worry your face is cropped."

As soon as he said that, Jack's icy blue eyes zero in on him. "Then how do you know it's me?"

"Your...I mean I recognize your...the scar above your hip..."

"Right..." his buddy says, sounding skeptical. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jack explains "Look, I admit. Sometimes when I'm horny and talking to girls online, I do stupid stuff. Like taking naked pictures of myself and sending them. I remember taking the touching-my-butthole pic because some girl insisted on it and it was in exchange for pics of her tits. Must be her who leaked the photos."

 _Oh_. It sounds...plausible. Hiccup can't help but feel disappointed. Somehow, all the explanations his mind came up with in the past 17 hours were less...straight.

He's about to make a joke, to try to get out of this awkward situation, but Jack asks the one question he was dreading all along "Why were you visiting that gay website anyway?"

The situation is reversed. It's Hiccup's turn to blush and panic and feel trapped. He mumbles something about evil misleading links on the internet sending him on weird websites and that he is not gay of course, maybe just curious about the male body in general, like he wants to see if he has a good penis size or how to get a six-pack and _thank god_ his house is just around the corner because his friend doesn't seem convinced at all. He says 'see ya tomorrow' very fast and runs into the safety of his home, not looking back at Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks, things were really awkward at school. Both Hiccup and Jack pretended that their last conversation never happened. They avoided being alone with each other, hanging out in a group of three at least.

Eventually, it all went back to normal.

For the first time in a while, it's just the two of them walking home from school. Their conversation has a nice flow, no weird pauses or carefully worded sentences. Just two teenage boys talking about the latest Vikings episode and hockey practice and the new math teacher who gives them a ton of homework. 

Once home, Hiccup can't stop himself from smiling. He really missed being so chill around his best friend. He swears to himself that he'll never do anything to endanger his friendship with Jack. Never, ever again.

After dinner and watching a sitcom, he goes up to his room. It's his favorite time of the day. He has one hour all to himself before his mandatory bedtime. He can listen to music or watch stupid videos on the internet or...beat off. He beats off a lot. For the past year, this hour of free time has turned into the Daily Masturbation Show. 

He's got a whole ritual in place. A selection of music titles that are loud enough to hide his sex noises, but not loud enough to be too distracting from the porn. Not only does he close the door, but he also puts a chair and other stuff right in front of it, so that if someone enters, they will struggle for a few seconds with the door. Enough time for Hiccup to hide his cock under the covers and act like an innocent teen doing his homework. He also prepares a box of tissues and a cloth. He usually comes into the tissues. But sometimes, he forgets himself and comes all over his chest and stomach. Hence the cloth. He also uses it to clean up his prick because tissue paper sticks to your wet dickhead and it's a real bitch to get it off afterwards. 

Ever since he made a fool of himself in front of Jack, Hiccup has not opened the special folder containing the naked pictures of his buddy. Although, he can't bring himself to delete them. He feels very guilty about it, but at least he's not looking at them like a creep. 

Tonight, though, he's really tempted to open that folder. Jack looked particularly hot today in class. He wore tight blue jeans and had his wallet in his back pocket, making it very hard for Hiccup not to look at his friend's buttocks more than a quick glance at a time.

Hiccup stays strong and does not open the folder. He does not even look at gay porn because lately, every cute twink reminds him of Jack. He watches multiple short videos of straight porn. Obscene images of pussy, tits, booty and facials help him attain his orgasm. But right before he ejaculates, the blonde MILF with the big boobs morphs into Jack sitting earlier in class, legs wide open, blue jeans tight around his bulge, biceps flexing when he puts his hands behind his head, saying something to Hiccup and just being super hot.

Dammit. The come is all over the place. He's caught only half of it with the tissue. The other half landed on his chest and on the sheets. 

*

The following day, Hiccup meets Jack near the school's entrance.

"Waiting for your girlfriend?" he says, expecting a positive answer.

"Who? Marissa? We broke up like four days ago. I am officially single."

"Yeah, right. Single for a week." mocks Hiccup. 

He can't help it. Ever since they started middle school and the hormones kicked in, Jack is always going out with some cute girl. Hiccup has had girlfriends too. But like one or two every school year. Not every month like Jack. It's probably the thing he dislikes the most about their friendship right now. Because having a girlfriend is very time-consuming. Time that Jack is not spending with him.

Oddly, Jack does not answer with his usual cocky grin and his smug "I am such a womanizer" look. Instead, he changes the subject and Hiccup forgets all about it.

Amazingly, it happens again the day after and then all the following days of the week. Jack waiting for Hiccup, spending his entire lunch break with him and not having a girlfriend. It makes Hiccup very happy. It feels like the old days. When they were just boys and not horny teenagers obsessed with the opposite sex. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he's dreading the day he'll come to school and witness Jack kissing some pretty girl.

*

It's Saturday and Jack is spending the weekend at his house for the first time since the "incident".

They play video games and then go to the movies. On their way back, they stop by the park. The two boys talk, joke and say stupid stuff. 

As per their habit when they walk through the park, Hiccup points out some cute girls and sexy female joggers. Jack adds a ton of lewd comments making Hiccup laugh so hard.

At some point, there is a really hot redhead hunk in a white t-shirt and tight sweatpants running beside them. Hiccup stares, but only for a little bit. When he gets a hold of himself, he senses his best friend's eyes on him. He blushes. Jack doesn't say anything.

The rest of the day goes by super fast. They're having a blast. 

They end up in his bed, watching an awesome science fiction movie on his computer till past midnight. It's unusually hot for this time of the year. The two friends are both shirtless and only wearing their underwear. Hiccup has removed his prosthesis. Jack is one of the few people allowed to see him like this. Nearly naked and leg stump on display.

At the end of the movie, he goes to shut off his laptop but Jack stops him.

"Can you show me that website? The one with my pictures on it. I've been trying to find it ever since you told me...I want to ask them to take down the images."

Hiccup swallows hard. "Oh."

This is not a good idea at all. The website is like super gay with pictures of men blowing and fucking each other and some huge banner showing a dude's face covered with sperm.

Knowing Jack would spend the weekend at his house, Hiccup had cleaned up his browser history thoroughly, erasing any sign of gayness. All the gay porn shit, but also all his stupid searches ( _"Am I bisexual?", "How do I know if I'm in love?", "How do two guys do it?", "Do guys look at other guys' bodies?"..._ )

Deep breath. "Are you sure you wanna visit this website? I can just give you their contact info and you'll write them an email."

"No, I want to see it for myself." Jack insists with a look of determination on his face.

"But it's like really graphic. It's not suited for underage teens." Hiccup says, desperately trying to find a way out.

"Come on Hiccup. Stop dicking around. You know I've been watching porn since I was 10. Nothing can shock me."

Hiccup knows the website's URL by heart, but he fakes not remembering and starts searching for it. Jack becomes impatient and calls him out on it.

Left with no choice, Hiccup finally goes to the website.

It loads so fast that both teenagers gasp when, in less than a second, they find themselves looking at some blond twink sucking another blond twink's huge uncut cock.

Hiccup's face turns an intense shade of crimson. Jack's face is just as flushed.

"I...I think you're in the amateur section." Hiccup says, voice shaking.

The images passing before their eyes, as they make their way through the website, seem much more obscene to Hiccup now that he is not alone in the room.

At last, he finds the post with Jack's pics. The five thumbnails appear on-screen. He clicks.

"Man, I really do stupid stuff when I'm horny." says Jack after a long, awkward pause. "I look so pale and skinny. My cock is minuscule compared to all the ones we've seen on this website in the last two minutes."

It's weird for Hiccup to hear the harsh way his friend judges his own body. In his opinion, Jack looks so damn good in every single picture.

"I look ridiculous. You must have had a good laugh." his friend says, sounding so sad.

Hiccup turns around and finds Jack cringing at the screen and looking mortified. He wants to cheer him up.

"I didn't laugh. I was too busy jerking off."

Hiccup doesn't realize what he just said until he sees the shock on his friend's face.

A long, excruciating second passes. And then, the two boys burst out laughing. The tension building up for the past month leaving their bodies. 

"Bro, this is so fucked up!" Jack manages to say while they're both still laughing uncontrollably.

When they get a hold of themselves, they focus their attention on the website and find an email address to contact the admin. Immediately, they write a short but menacing email, making it clear that Jack is underage and the pictures better be taken down as soon as possible.

After that, they close the laptop and shut the lights off.

Hiccup can't sleep though, and neither does Jack. They're lying on the same bed, careful not to touch each other. 

"So you like guys now." Jack says after a while. It's not a question. It's a statement.

In the dark, Hiccup feels more brave. "Yeah. I still like girls. I think I'm bisexual? I don't know. I'm still confused."

They stay silent for another five minutes or so.

"Did you really jerk off to my naked selfies?" Jack asks.

It's probably meant as a joke, but it falls flat. Hiccup can sense the underlying tension and uncertainty in his friend's voice. 

"Yeah, I did. Does this weird you out?"

"Not really."

Silence again. More minutes pass. Just when Hiccup is ready to turn over and sleep, he hears his friend whisper "I haven't been 100% honest with you."

"What about?" Hiccup asks, wondering what his friend could have been hiding.

"The girl online didn't have to ask me twice about the last picture. It's something I've always enjoyed doing. Pushing a finger into my asshole."

"Fuck." Hiccup's cock goes hard in an instant. 

He turns around to face Jack because he really wants to see if he's serious or just joking. 

It's dark but he discerns enough of Jack's embarrassed expression to know it's the truth.

Hiccup is so horny and like any typical teenager, his brain is controlled by his dick and has a tendency of saying terrible, foolish things.

"I've jerked off so many times to that picture, wishing i was there, doing it to you." He knows it's too much information. Surely, Jack will fly out of the bed and call him a pervert any second now.

Surprisingly, his best friend stays put and keeps looking at him with his pretty shining blue eyes. He looks so cute and adorable and vulnerable. Hiccup leans in and kisses him. He quickly pulls back. He's about to apologize when Jack moves forward and presses his soft lips against Hiccup's.

They don't stop after that. It's not sweet. It's not romantic. It's two virgin and horny 14-year-old boys, bursting with hormones.

They French kiss. They feel with their hands. Young bodies pressing against each other. Quick pulse and warm flesh.

Hiccup has a long list of places on Jack's body he wants to explore. He licks Jack's jaw line and cheekbones, then moves to his Adam's apple and scratches it with his teeth. Just a little bit. God, he's always wanted to do that, every time Jack laughs and throws his head back.

He grazes his friend's nipples with his thumb and marvels at the sounds coming out of him. He grinds his hips down and they both gasp as their hard-ons rub against each other.

However, Hiccup is not the only one exploring. Jack keeps kissing his collarbone, moving a hand between them, feeling up his pecs and his rib cage and his hips. Like he's counting every bone in his chest. His other hand starts on his shoulders, following the path of his spine until it's on his ass, squeezing and kneading.

"Dammit...We need to stop...I'm gonna..." Hiccup doesn't have time to say it. His cock throbs and he's coming in his underwear. Looking for more friction to ride his orgasm, he grinds harder on Jack's crotch and soon, it's his friend's turn to curse and groan and come.

Their briefs are too thin for all the jizz. It's coming out through the fabric on both sides and makes a sticky, warm mess down there. Hiccup knows they should move and clean up or else they're gonna be glued by dried up sperm. But he stays, head buried in the crook of Jack's neck, breathing hard.

His room fucking stinks. It's a good stink though. It's testosterone and sweat and cum and balls and sex and _Jack_.

"Move over Hic! When did you get so heavy?" Jack shoves at him but it's playful and as soon as Hiccup gets on his back, Jack is there above him, looking at him.

Hiccup wants to flick the light switch. He wants to see more of Jack, to see him hot and fucked out, in his bed. But the dark provides a great cover. They can let loose. Not caring about the consequences. They can tell themselves it doesn't have to mean anything, that it's not gay.

He should say something. Ask for an explanation. Why is his super straight friend making out with him? Why did he say that stuff about pushing a finger in his ass?

But Hiccup's afraid of the answers and he doesn't want to break whatever spell is compelling Jack to be like this with him tonight. There will be time for questions tomorrow.

It's not long before their teenage cocks are hard and ready for round two.

"This time, try to last more than two seconds Bro" Jack teases.

_Oh, it's on_ , thinks Hiccup. If only Jack knew all the naughty thoughts he's had about him.

Guided by his downstairs brain, Hiccup asks "Lemme me suck you off...And then you have to blow me, okay?"

He added the second part so as not to sound like a desperate cock sucker, craving for his buddy's dick. Although, that would be an accurate description of how he feels at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

He hears more than he sees Jack swallowing hard. Then, the boy takes off his underwear, moves up the bed and straddles Hiccup's chest, hard cock a few inches from his face.

That's not what Hiccup had in mind when he did the blow job proposal. He thought Jack would lie on his back and be all shy about it and let him worship his dick for hours.

Even so, this position is good too. Pornstars do it all the time in their videos. Probably where Jack got the inspiration.

None of this matters though. Because his friend's prick is right there and it looks so rigid and smells of come and sweat and teenage funk which may sound disgusting, but instead, it turns him on even more. 

He leans in and licks the tip tentatively (and also because he doesn't want Jack to think he's too eager for this). There is precum leaking there. Jack is just as excited as he is.

Hiccup moans and starts sucking for real. He's got zero experience, nonetheless he has watched so many porn videos that he feels like an expert in the matter. He tries to do exactly like the actors and actresses; however, he soon forgets about them because he can feel Jack's dick pulsating and veins popping and blood flowing. He can hear Jack's breath and its rhythm which informs him that he likes this more than he likes that. He adjusts accordingly, presses his lips just under the dickhead, plays with the foreskin, teases the little hole with his tongue, brings up his hand and grasps the smooth balls, squeezes them a bit and looks up to see Jack watching him, mouth wide open, face flushed.

"Fuck man, you're so good at this," he hears him say. "Have you done this before?"

Hiccup is very pleased, but takes the time to stop and answers no, it's his first time. "And you? I mean, have you been sucked off before?"

He should know the answer since Jack is his best friend and he tells him everything. He would've told him if he went past first base with a girl. He would've bragged about it like all boys do. But for some reason, he wants to be sure, to know for certain that this is their first time for both of them.

"No. Never." Jack answers, voice shaking. And when Hiccup doesn't pick up the blow job fast enough, he whispers "Come on Hic, _please_ "

Hiccup doesn't need any more encouragement. He happily goes back to licking and sucking hot, hard rod and massaging heavy, hairless balls. Then, Jack's hand is in his hair, his hips start moving. He's getting closer. So Hiccup thinks it might be time for a little distraction. He places a hand on his friend's lovely butt and targets the hidden entrance there.

As soon as his finger touches the little pink hole, Jack tenses and looks down.

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup waits for a few seconds, cock in his mouth. When he estimates that Jack had enough time to stop him if he really wanted to, he pushes his finger against the rim and slowly inside.

"Fuck!" Jack keeps saying between moans and groans and all sorts of delicious sounds.

Hiccup vaguely recalls reading something about prostate as a result of one of his stupid internet searches (" _Why do gays like it in the ass?_ "). His finger goes deeper, surrounded by tight, warm walls. He's moving it around inside, not sure if he's doing the right thing, until Jack produces this sound between a yell and a moan. That's when Hiccup knows he found that prostate thing and keeps stimulating it with the tip of his digit.

It doesn't last long after that. Jack is lost in pleasure and undulates above him. Thrusting his hips, inserting more cock in Hiccup's mouth and then, pulling back to take more of his finger. Hiccup can hardly breathe. In spite of this, he lets his friend use his mouth. He wants to do that for him, to make Jack's first blow job unforgettable, to have him think of Hiccup's mouth every time a girl blows him in the future.

"Oh fuck! Hic, I'm so close. Can I shoot in your mouth? _Please?_ "

Their eyes meet. Hiccup nods and shoves his finger as deep as possible in his friend's butthole. Immediately, Jack's body freezes and his cock throbs and fires up multiple shots of thick jizz. He swallows everything, noticing how different it tastes from his own spunk.

*

The two boys don't talk after that. They lie side by side. One just had the orgasm of his life while the other is still hard as a rock, taste of come on his tongue and all the way down his throat.

Hiccup turns around. "Jack? Bro?" He whispers in the dark.

Jack seems out of it. Is he sleeping? Is it over? Wasn't he supposed to get a blow job? He tells himself Jack is straight and he probably agreed to return the favor just to get Hiccup to suck him off in the first place. It's a shitty thing to do, although truth be told sucking Jack is already a fantasy come true for Hiccup so he's not super mad about it. 

Except, his cock is extra hard and about to explode. If Jack doesn't keep his promise, he'll have to use his own hand because he really needs to come.

All of a sudden, the form next to him shows signs of life. "I guess it's my turn to blow you, right?" Jack says with a sigh, like it's a chore and he doesn't want to do it.

Hiccup holds his breath and waits.

Finally, his friend moves down the bed and settles in the space left by his incomplete leg. Hiccup feels a hand wrap around his prick, giving it a few experimental strokes. "It's warm. And thick." He hears Jack say, probably more to himself.

He perceives a pair of icy blue eyes, shining in the dark. They're just above his dick. Then, there is a tongue licking the top of his cockhead. Hiccup moans, bites hard on his lip and hopes he can last more than two minutes.

Jack is such a fucking tease. His tongue keeps flicking over the head and he kisses the shaft now and then but he's not sucking. Hiccup doesn't have time for that. He grabs a fistful of Jack's hair and asks urgently "Are you gonna suck it or what?"

"Yeah. Just...wait, okay?" Jack's voice is small, trembling. 

Hiccup releases the hair. He understands. He's had months to prepare for this, watching gay porn and fantasizing about his best friend. On the other hand, Jack has probably never even thought of sucking cock until less than an hour ago.

As difficult as it is for him, Hiccup is ready to call it off, to tell Jack that it's okay and they should stop. He even starts saying it until...

_Fuck_.

Jack's mouth is on his cock, enveloping the tip in a delicious, wet-warm feeling. The tongue slides under the foreskin and turns around the glans. Then, Jack is bobbing his head, taking more dick every time he goes down.

It's so so good. Hiccup grabs the sheets and open his thighs wider. He understands now all the fuss about blow jobs. This is so much better than jerking off, than anything he ever felt in his life. He's moaning and cursing and calling out Jack's name and praises him for doing such a great job.

"Dude! Shut up, you'll wake up the entire neighborhood!" Jack says and he sounds like he's blushing hard.

Hiccup can't stay quiet because his friend is now taking his balls in his mouth and has one finger teasing his asshole. Then, his dick is engulfed once again between moist, soft lips, moving up and down fast. Too fast for the freckled boy. He barely has time to push Jack's head off his sensitive cock and then, he's coming, blasts of sperm flying everywhere. Some of it landing on his stomach and thighs.

"Jesus Hic, a little warning next time. It's all over my face!"

Despite his post-ejaculation exhaustion, Hiccup quickly props himself up on the bed, reaches with his hand and flick on the light switch. He has to see.

His eyes take a second adjusting to the brightness. Soon, they find Jack. His friend didn't have time to move. He's naked and on his knees, looking up with his beautiful blue eyes, pale skin glistening with sweat, globs of semen running down his face and chin. There is even some jizz in his white hair. He looks utterly debauched and so fucking hot.

Shortly after that, Hiccup realizes that he is himself completely naked, exposed, his cock still half erect. Jack is watching him, studying him. There is a thick drop of come escaping from the slit. Jack sees it and collects it with his finger. Then, he fucking tastes it.

It's surreal. They both move at the same time and meet in the middle. Their kiss is a mess. Sperm on Jack's face lands on Hiccup. Some of it gets caught between their moving lips. Saliva becoming mixed up with spunk.

Hiccup shuts off the lights and they settle on the bed, kissing and touching in the dark.

They barely sleep that night, randomly waking up and having make out sessions.

*

The next morning, Hiccup wakes up past noon. Jack is next to him, sleeping soundly. They both have a serious case of morning wood. He wants to kiss his friend so bad. Only, he's not sure if he's allowed to. It's a whole new day, a new sun in the sky and Jack might not want a follow-up to their crazy, steamy night.

Besides, his breath stinks. The whole room smells. His father will probably barge in any minute now, complaining about lazy young men.

Hiccup takes a shower. He's slightly disappointed when Jack doesn't join him like it always happens in porn movies. 

Afterwards, he cleans up his room, opens the window wide, lets fresh air and warm light fill the room. He's being intentionally noisy, but Jack is such a heavy sleeper. An earthquake wouldn't be enough to wake him up. 

Hiccup considers yelling in his ears or dragging him off the bed. However, he loses his resolve when he sees Jack's beautiful, peaceful face and his slightly open mouth and how he moved in his sleep into a fetal position to shield himself from the cool air biting his naked skin. Suddenly, Hiccup feels terribly guilty for trying to disturb the cute boy's sleep. He quickly brings a sheet and lays it over his friend.

An hour later, Jack appears downstairs, in the kitchen. His hair is wet and he is all clean from the shower. He looks like a choirboy, thinks Hiccup. A super cute choirboy. Hard to believe that the same angelic face was painted with come just hours ago.

Hiccup doesn't expect a good morning kiss. Mainly on account of his father standing right next to him, going on about boys who shouldn't spend half their Sunday in bed.

The rest of the day, they have to help his dad with some work around the house. Hiccup is very nervous and as a result, clumsier than usual. He keeps getting himself stuck somewhere or glued to something. At least, Jack is laughing and looks like he's having a great time.

He's not sure how he should act around Jack. His friend seems so normal and looks at him like nothing's changed. It drives him mad as he was expecting some sort of freak out or weird looks or anything that would acknowledge what happened last night.

When his dad says something about draining pipes, Hiccup giggles and looks at Jack because that makes him think of blow jobs and he wants to see if his buddy is thinking the same thing. But Jack is not laughing and his dad is looking at him like he's some lunatic.

Later, his father suggests a little break. He opens the fridge and asks if they prefer juice or soda. Hiccup answers "We both love drinking milk". It's so funny because obviously milk is teenage boy slang for sperm. He looks over at Jack with a knowing look, but his friend ignores him and tells his dad that he'd rather have some orange juice.

Baffled, Hiccup drinks his big glass of milk while observing Jack across the counter and trying to understand. Why is his friend ignoring all the innuendos? Will they ever talk about what happened last night? Was that just a one time thing? Is Hiccup supposed to forget it ever happened? Was that the last time he got a taste of Jack's lips and cock and come?

Oblivious to Hiccup's plight, his dad announces the end of the break. They head upstairs because some stupid furniture needs fixing.

Just when Hiccup is about to follow his father into the room, Jack grabs him from behind and shoves him against the wall. A quick kiss on the lips. A smile and it's over. Jack is gone.

Breathless, Hiccup stays still for a few minutes. Then, he hears his dad call for him.

When he enters the room, he's got a stupid grin on his face and when his father asks what took him so long, Hiccup babbles some incoherent answer.

His dad just rolls his eyes and Jack does the cutest giggle ever.

*

The rest of the school year goes by really fast. Jack is still his best friend. But he's also his fuck buddy or best friend with benefits or whatever label applies to the situation. They're not boyfriends. They're not a couple. And Hiccup is totally fine with it. Even though it makes him a bit sad sometimes.

Last Valentine's day, they went out on a double date with their girlfriends. They had a lot of fun, but the whole time, Hiccup wanted to reach out across the table, hold Jack's hand and kiss him.

They do a lot of kissing and sucking and fingering. Last week, Jack even expressed an interest in getting fucked and Hiccup has started looking into how it's done and buying lube and stuff. But that's all behind closed doors. They did kiss once in the park only because there was no else around.

Hiccup dated this very nice girl for about a month. Jack keeps having girlfriends but not as many as before and they never last more than two weeks.

Hiccup is not sure how to feel about all of this. It makes him jealous seeing Jack holding hands with a cute girl, but at the same time, he feels guilty because that same hand was stroking his cock just hours ago. It's not fair to the girls, nevertheless he tells himself that middle school dating is not really dating. It's just kissing and going out to the movies and texting each other and then it's over.

Besides, he doesn't feel like a cheater. He feels more like he's being cheated on.

*

The last day of middle school is supposed to be a sad day. Only, Hiccup can't bring himself to feel nostalgic. He will most likely spend all of his Summer days with Jack and they already know that they're going to the same high school next fall.

When he sees Jack near the entrance, his buddy looks thoughtful and nervous. He asks him why, but Jack denies being anything other than normal. 

The whole day, his friend pretends to be okay, but there is obviously something on his mind. Hiccup thinks it's because it's the last day and all the farewells from their teachers and friends are getting to him. He tries to cheer him up by listing all the fun they'll have this Summer and how high school will be awesome and people are surely more open and mature there. He stops short of saying _I could kiss you there_.

On their way home, Hiccup is talking about this new super cool video game when Jack interrupts him.

"You remember I told you about my aunt, right? She's gonna marry this guy. It'll be her third husband. Well, the wedding is next Friday. Will you come with me?"

"Oh yeah, sure dude." Hiccup always goes to the Frost family events. They are a fun bunch. Much less likely to get drunk and fight like the Haddocks. Jack should know better. He doesn't even have to ask. Anyway, what was he saying? Oh yeah, that video game...

"No, Hic. I...I meant... Willyoucomeasmyplusone?" Jack says really fast, his face turning crimson.

"Oh."

Hiccup can't believe this is happening. Is this how all those girls felt when they got asked out by Jack, the hottest boy in school? How in the world did they not faint on the spot? He can't feel his own legs. His freckles are burning on his face.

"Em... Yes. I would love to, Jack."

They keep walking in silence. Their hands brush once, twice. The third time it happens, their fingers entwine and they look at each other, smiling awkwardly. They hold hands the rest of the way home.


End file.
